


Like Us.

by shedoessomewriting



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Starco Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedoessomewriting/pseuds/shedoessomewriting
Summary: After Mewni and Earth merged, Star and Marco's life together took off with two simple words: "Hey." "Hi."





	Like Us.

“Hey,” Marco said.

“Hi,” I replied, breathless, unbelieving of the fact that he was right in front of me.

I never thought magic existed in simple things, and after I destroyed it with Mom and Eclipsa, I knew it didn’t technically exist at all. But something in the way Marco said, “Hey,” was some extraordinary magic. It was the best form of magic I’d ever seen, and I created narwhal blasts, so that was saying something.

After Mewni and Earth merged together, we were inseparable. If I wasn’t sleeping in my room at the Diaz’s, he was sleeping in his room at the palace. We studied for every test together, got tacos every single weekend (he filled up the punch card three more times and now we have way too many shirts from Britta’s Tacos), went to every last school dance together, graduated side by side with caps decorated to match our capes. I have countless polaroids just like the beach day one, and they’re hung up all over our house.

Oh, of course we got married!

Mom said I was maybe too young, but Marco and I were already together so much of the time that it seemed like the perfectly normal thing to do.

We got married when we were both twenty-one, in the palace on the more Mewni side of things. Although the line of Queens was destroyed, our wedding was still very royal and traditional and everything I sort of imagined my wedding would be like when I was a little girl. I will never, ever forget Marco’s face when my father and I came through the doors of the throne room. He was at the other end of the hall, of course, but I swear I could see tears forming in his eyes. Marco hates crying in front of people, so I watched him fight it the closer I got, but a few still fell down his face.

When I finally reached him, he said that magic word again: “Hey.”

“Hi.”

It was a blur, that day, and I remember very little of it. But I remember that moment. And I remember the goblin dogs that my mom said were too informal. I remember the cake topper shaped like a duck and a cog for the day Marco carried around my cereal marshmallows. I remember Meteora, six years old, tripping over her own flower petals as she walked ahead of me. I remember Tom, and Jenna, and Jackie, all being there and dancing the night away with us.

I remember falling asleep against Marco, my husband, in the back of the car that took us to our house after the reception was over.

Being married to him was the best thing ever. I loved every moment of it, even the ones where we were angry with each other for whatever reason. We always fought, before we were dating and while we were dating and even when we weren’t just “dating” anymore, so I knew we’d work it out no matter what.

I didn’t think anything would ever be better than this eternal slumber party with my very best friend.

And then, two and a half months after our wedding, there was a little bean sized human being on a piece of black and white film.

For the next nine months, the only things in the world that mattered to us were each other and steadily growing bump on my torso. We joked about names as ridiculous as Nacho or Taco or Marshmallow, but it was always in good fun, because all I ever craved were nachos or tacos or marshmallows, which was entirely Marco’s fault because he got me hooked on all of those foods in the first place. We painted the nursery a bright and beautiful yellow, decorated it with photos of us, hung a mobile with stuffed toys shaped like Nacho the Dragoncycle and dimensional scissors and my wand and a bag from Britta’s Tacos and yes, a cog and a duck. It may have seemed odd, that our baby’s nursery was so focused on us, but this was our tiny human being, and it only made sense to us. And we wanted them to know their history, to know our story.

Just weeks before our first anniversary, our sweet baby girl was born and we were instantly in love. She was greeted into this world called Earth-Ni with two simple words, mumbled over each other and spoken through tears. Her dad said, “Hey,” and I said, “Hi.”

We named her Luna, almost my mom’s name but not quite. Luna Eclipsa Diaz-Butterfly has the most complicated and magnificent name I had ever heard in my life, but it was magical and beautiful and it felt like her.

But her nickname was still Nacho, for no reason other than it felt like us.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first story! Posting my writing online makes me super super super nervous, but I hope you all love it! I haven't quuuuuite figured out Star's voice yet, but I've written a few more little one-shots, and I'm getting a lot closer to getting it down. Stay tuned!


End file.
